Sakura's brother
by StarryRaven328
Summary: Sakura had an older brother when she was young, she got lost in the forest and that was the last she saw of him NarutoInuyasha crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Saku-chan go back to the village and don't leave untill I come back, I don't want you too get hurt. "Where are you gonna go Yasha-niisan?" asked little Sakura. "I am going to with my friends to find the shikon shards," he repiled softly. "Awwww why cant I come?" whined Sakura. " Because I dont want you to die" he said. And that was the last time she ever saw him._

_"Yasha-niisan, where are you,"cried out Sakura. She called out her brother's name as she wandered in the forest she wasn't been allowed in. She knew that she was gonna get in trouble but she didn't care all she wanted was to get out of here. Suddenly she feel a pain in her head and the world turned black for her..."Owww..." moaned Sakura she woke up in a weird position which hurt her neck. "Where am I?" she whispered quietly._

Sakura woked up with tears in her eyes. That dream was haunting her but she ignored it it was her turned to gaurd the team so they can rest. Sasuke gave her weird looks when he saw tears in her eyes but she chose to ignore it. Sasuke went to sleep not even wondering why she was crying.

Sakura didn't have a problem grauding them since she has some secret power. Everything seemed too... quiet for a forest that was forbidden. Suddenly, there was a loud noise near their hideout and Naruto and Sasuke woke up. She jumped on to the branch and landed silently as she figure out who it is. She was very curious because the "thing" seemed to have a demonic aura.


	2. I have nos idea '

"WHAT WAS THAT?," Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke and Naruto quickly came to Sakura's side. "Hmmm smells like a...dog demon, I wonder who it is," thought Sakura. "Becareful guys, this isn't...a normal enemy," wispered Sakura.

"Where am I?" said the "dog demon".

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, whats up with the ears?,"Naruto said laughing as Sakura gets angry."WHAT DID I SAY NARUTO?? I TOLD YOU THAT IT WASN'T A NORMAL ENEMY!!!" screamed Sakura.

"Who are you ?"asked the "dog demon"

Sakura gasped. The demon smelled like her brother. "Yasha-niisan?" she asked hoping that it was her long lost brother. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her weirdly. In their mind they were wondering who Yasha was. "Yasha" looked up and said queitly,"Saku-chan?" Suddenly Sakura had a huge smile, YASHI-NIISAN!!!!!"

"Whos that Sakura?," asked Naruto. "Hes my brother!" said Sakura said happily!

(i dont have any ideas, sorry --')


	3. Makin it up as i go

Suddenly Sakura noticed the injury that Yasha had. There was a huge gash on his chest. "Ummmmm...are you ok?" asked Sakura as she stared at the wound. "Yeah...im...all...rig-," said Yasha as he swayed and fell down.

Sakura sweatdroped, he always does this when she was young, lieing about how he's hurt.

Sakura carried Inuyasha on her back easily(with her demon strength yet, oddly no one noticed) as the made their way to the tower.

"Sasuke-kun you made it!,"said Ino. "Hello??, is anyone here that can heal my brother????"asked Sakura. "Forhead! you don't have a brother," stated Ino thinking she's right. "Then whos on my back?," Sakura said looking lazily at Ino.

"He doesnt even look like you!"

Sakura sweatdroped. "Adopted helllooo??, said Sakura sracasticly(cant spell)

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHES!!!I(hahaha almost put mother)IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!," screamed Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok ok I dont really know what im doing --'

im making it up as I go


	4. revised version of Sakura Bro

Saku-chan go back to the village and don't leave untill I come back, I don't want you too get hurt

_Saku-chan go back to the village and don't leave untill I come back, I don't want you too get hurt. "Where are you gonna go Yasha-niisan?" asked little Sakura. "I am going to with my friends to find the shikon shards," he repiled softly. "Awwww why cant I come?" whined Sakura. "Because I dont want you to die" he said. And that was the last time she ever saw him._

_"Yasha-niisan, where are you,"cried out Sakura. She called out her brother's name as she wandered in the forest she wasn't been allowed in. She knew that she was going to get in trouble but she didn't care all she wanted was to get out of here. Suddenly she felt a pain in her head and the world turned black for her..."Owww..." moaned Sakura she woke up in a weird position which hurt her neck. "Where am I?" she whispered quietly._

Sakura woked up with tears in her eyes. That dream was haunting her but she ignored it it was her turned to gaurd the team so they can rest. Sasuke gave her weird looks when he saw tears in her eyes but she chose to ignore it. Sasuke went to sleep not even wondering why she was crying.

Sakura didn't have a problem guarding them since she has some secret power. Everything seemed too... quiet for a forest that was forbidden. Suddenly, there was a loud noise near their hideout and Naruto and Sasuke woke up. She jumped on to the branch and landed silently as she figure out who it is. She was very curious because the "thing" seemed to have a demonic aura.

"WHAT WAS THAT?," Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke and Naruto quickly came to Sakura's side. "Hmmm smells like a...dog demon, I wonder who it is," thought Sakura. "Becareful guys, this isn't...a normal enemy," wispered Sakura.

"Where am I?" said the "dog demon".

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, what's up with the ears?"Naruto said laughing as Sakura gets angry. "WHAT DID I SAY NARUTO?? I TOLD YOU THAT IT WASN'T A NORMAL ENEMY!!" screamed Sakura.

"Who are you?"Asked the "dog demon"

Sakura gasped. The demon smelled like her brother. "Yasha-niisan?" she asked hoping that it was her long lost brother. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her weirdly. In their mind they were wondering who Yasha was. "Yasha" looked up and said quietly, "Saku-chan?" Suddenly Sakura had a huge smile, YASHI-NIISAN!!"

"Who's that Sakura?," asked Naruto. "He's my brother!" said Sakura said happily!

(I don't have any ideas, sorry --')

Suddenly Sakura noticed the injury that Yasha had. There was a huge gash on his chest. "Ummmmm...are you ok?" asked Sakura as she stared at the wound. "Yeah...im...all...rig-," said Yasha as he swayed and fell down.

Sakura sweatdroped, he always does this when she was young, lying about how he's hurt.

Sakura carried Inuyasha on her back easily (with her demon strength yet, oddly no one noticed) as the made their way to the tower.

"Sasuke-kun you made it!,"said Ino. "Hello? Is anyone here that can heal my brother??" asked Sakura. "Forehead! you don't have a brother," stated Ino thinking she's right. "Then whos on my back?" Sakura said looking lazily at Ino.

"He doesn't even look like you!"

Sakura sweatdroped. "Adopted helllooo??, said Sakura sarcastically(cant spell)

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHES!!I (hahaha almost put mother) IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" screamed Inuyasha.


End file.
